Leyendo The Philosopher's Stone
by Aleinad Phantom
Summary: Una sala que reúne 3 tiempos, 3 generaciones con el objetivo de revelar 2 historias: la del niño de oro y la de la reina de plata. Busca la verdad detrás de las mas grandes leyendas del mundo mágico y se capaz de ver mas haya de lo evidente.
1. chapter 1

**Esto es un leyendo Harry Potter y extras (la reina de plata) espero les guste.**

Estoy rodeada de gente que desea conocer mi historia, la historia de la segunda guerra mágica, estoy rodeada de mis sobrinos y el hijo de un viejo amigo, atras están ellos Ginny, Mione, Draco, Harry y Weasley, los 6 adolescentes estaban ansiosos, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpious, Hugo y Lily, esperando impacientes a que las palabras salieran.

No quiero contar mi historia, al menos no aquí, no ahora, pero se que si no enfrento mis demonios con ellos no lo hare, pero no son los únicos que deben conocerla.

 _-Si he de contar mi historia no solo será a vosotros, hay gente que debe saber lo que pasa y lo que pasara-_

 _-Quien o quienes??-_ pregunto Weasley

 _-Donde??-_ cuestiono Harry al verme

 _-Sala_ _de los menesteres_ , _hay_ _descubrirán_ _quienes_ \- Weasley cerro la boca antes de protestar.

 _-Com_ o _entramo_ s _a_ _Hogwart_ s?- dijo Mione

 _-Como_ _entramo_ s _a_ _Gringott_ s?- conteste

Palidecio y balbuceo, algo poco comun en ella, la que interrumpí antes de q revelara todo.

-Cuando ellos entren- señale a los niños- y un buen encantamiento desilusionador, sin multijugos- se sonrojo mientras a los niños solo le aumentaba la curiosidad- O simplemente podemos hablar con McGonagall. O los puedo aparecer en la sala-

-Como? Nadie se puede aparecer en Hogwarts- pregunto Mione

-Con magia- Conteste para luego desaparecernos, espero que mis patronas me ayuden

 **Primera historia, prólogo corto, espero que los capítulos sean mas largos.**


	2. 1 encuentro

Hogwarts. Época de los merodeadores. Año desconocido.

Era un día de risas y alegría en el colegio, todos se encontraban en el gran comedor para la comida, cuando un destello de luz blanca inundo la sala y se empezaron a escuchar voces... Más bien gritos.

-A donde demonios nos trajiste Evans!!- grito un joven

-Mira a tu alrededor Weasel y si tu cerebro no es tan pequeño lo descubriras-contesto una chica- y no maldigas ahy niños aqui-

-Calmense los dos de una vez-dijo otro chico-Aleinad donde estamos- todos estaban encapuchados y no se distinguían sus caras.

-Se suponía que iríamos a la sala de los menesteres, llegamos aqui porque ellas asi lo eligieron- contesto la 2 voz q hablo.

-Ellas?- pregunto con burla el griton.

-Sip ellas, pero ahora ahy algo mas, mira a tu alrededor- indica en respuesta y todos ven donde estan.

Mientras tanto todo el gran comedor los observa, los analiza y trata de descubrir quienes son, hasta que Dumbledore habla

-Quienes son ustedes??-

-Eso yo lo explico- contesto una voz -ellos son viajeros del tiempo y el espacio con el objetivo de evitar muertos, al contar su historia, su verdad- todos escuchan intrigados- para ello un grupo selecto ira a la sala de los menesteres y los demas se quedaran aqui a leer - todos se miran pensando quien seria - el grupo sera:

-Los merodeadores.

-Lily Evans

-Frank Longbotton

-Alice Maklir

-Minerva McGonagall

-Severus Snape

-Narcissa Black

-Lucius Malfoy

-Xenophilos Lovegood

-Pandora Heartsteam

-Marlen McKinnon

-Gideon y Fabian Prewett

-Además otras personas que aparecerán en la sala- se paran y siguen a los desconocidos-ahy explicaremos mas-

Con los merodeadores

-Oye prongs, de quien crees que leamos la historia??- pregunto un joven bajo y algo regordete conocido como Peter.

-Eso no importa ahora wortmail sino la información contenida en esta- contesta un castaño de ojo dorado conocido como Remus.

-Corran monny empezo de erudito- Dice un chico pelinegro de ojos negros conocido como Sirius.

-Me sorprendente que conoscas esa palabra padfoot, sabes su significado de mínimo?- le réplica Remus.

-Claro que si monny significa alguien como tu o como Evans- contesta este.

-hablando de Evans uno de los chicos grito ese apellido, porque sera?- dice Peter.

-Sera su hija??- cuestiona Remus.

-Porque le diría Evans?? No debería decirle otro apellido?? Tu que piensas prongs?- pregunta Sirius.

-No lo sé, sigamos- contesta un decaído pelinegro conocido como James, pensando que tal vez no consiguió a su pelirroja.

Los demas caminan en silencio, con una pelirroja pensativa, divagando sobre ojos cafés y pelo azabache, además de unos viajeros esperando explicaciones.

Finalmente llegaron al 7 piso vieron la puerta y entraron, pronto se revelarían muchas cosas.

 **Perdon si algun nombre, apellido o dato esta mal, si es asi hagan el favor de corregirme, gracias.**


	3. presentaciones 1 generación

Ahy estaban, a punto de entrar a la sala, a descubrir secretos y encontrar verdades, una encapuchada paso adelante y poso su mano derecha en el pomo de la puerta, deteniéndose solo un segundo para después girarlo y dar paso a una luz blanca que los absorbió en la habitación.

Al poder ponerse de pie todos empezaron a ver a su alrededor no estaban como en el pasillo y había más gente y estaban atrapados en círculos de magia, antes de ver quien estaba al lado de cada uno la voz que les indicó venir hablo.

-Hola y bienvenidos, se preguntaran por que estan aquí, la respuesta es simple, cada uno de ustedes de una u otra forma participarán en la 2 guerra mágica, por la tanto deberán conocer la historia de 2 personas muy especiales y asi evitar tantas muertes en la manera posible. Alguna pregunta??-

-Quien eres tú?- se escucho en la habitación.

-Disculpen mis modales, tengo muchos nombres, pero ustedes me conocerán como Hécate- contesto

-Quienes son los demás??- se volvió a escuchar en la sala.

-Sera mejor si cada uno se presenta a si mismo, aunque eso no lo hará mas sencillo de explicar- dijo finalmente Hécate.

Empezaron a observar a su alrededor y encontraron a diversas versiones de cada persona, de unas solo 1, de otras 2 o 3, eran de diversas edades, muchos comenzaron a asustarse, hasta que Hécate volvió a hablar.

-Antes de que entren en pánico esto es necesario,para asegurarnos de que todo sea cambiado y, esperamos, mejorado, sera mejor que empezemos las presentaciones, con la 1 generación y luego seguiremos en orden, se presentaran los que tengan mas de una edad para hacerlo un poco más fácil de entender, empiezen-

Nadie podía ver a nadie, solo siluetas y finalmente decidió empezar un chico azabache, su versión más vieja se presento.

-Somos James Charlus Potter de 16 y 21 años respectivamente, de Griffindor, también conocidos como 'prongs' entre los merodeadores- se pudo ver bien y se distinguían a dos chicos azabaches de ojos cafés enmarcadas por unos lentes redondos. Después se oyó otra voz que decia:

-Somos Sirius Orión Black de 16 y 35 años respectivamente-varios de la segunda empezaron a murmurar al oir ese nombre- Griffindor's, también conocidos como 'patfood' entre los merodeadores- se ve un adolescente y un adulto cansado de pelo negro y ojos azules, continúan los cuchicheos

-Somos Remus John Lupin de 16 y 37 años respectivamente- 'profesor Lupin' se escuchá- Griffindor, premio anual y prefecto- 'prefecto prefecto' gritan- conocido como 'monny' dentro y, a veces, fuera de los merodeadores- se observa a un adolescente y un adulto cansado de pelo castaño y ojos dorados.

-Lily Evans-un adolescente la ve con ojos soñadores- de 16 y 21 años respectivamente, Griffindor, premio anual y prefecta, sin apodo- 'claro que si, pelirroja'- ese no cuenta- aparece una mujer y una adolescente, ambas pelirrojas de ojos verdes.

-Severus Tobias Snape, de 16 y 37 años respectivamente, Slitheryn,- 'snivellus' -Cállate Black!!-

-Bien, empiezen los de una sola edad- dice Hécate

-Frank Longbotton, Griffindor, 16 años, sin apodo- chico castaño de ojo azul.

-Alice Maklir, Griffindor, 16 años, novia de Frank- chica castaña de ojo café

-Marlene McKinnon, Griffindor, 16 años, y creo que ya- chica pelinegra de ojo verde.

-Somos..- se oye una voz

-los asombrosos...- continua otra

-gemelos Prewett!!- gritan finalmente

-Griffindor, 21 años,- se muestran 2 chicos exactamente iguales, pelirrojos de ojos azules.

-Molly Weasley antes Prewetts, no diré mi edad, ex-griffindor- mujer pelirroja y algo regordeta.

-Arthur Weasley, esposo de Molly, ex-griffindor- hombre pelirrojo de ojo azul, medio calvo.

-Narcissa Black, Slitheryn, 16 años- adolescente rubia ojo azul de actitud fina.

-Lucius Malfoy, Slitheryn, 16 años- rubio de ojo plata, porte elegante

-Rubeus Hagrid, Guardian de las Llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts, ex-griffindor- semigigante, con barba larga y espesa.

-Minerva McGonagall, profesora de transformaciones, jefa de la casa de Griffindor- mujer estricta vestida de verde

-Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts- hombre canoso, de ojo azul con aspecto de abuelo, nariz como si se la hubiera roto

-Abeforth Dumbledore, tabernero- parecido al anterior.

-Alastor 'ojoloco' Moddy, auror- múltiples heridas y con un ojo mágico y una pata de palo

-Kingsley, auror- moreno.

-Nimphandora Tonks, pero dijanme solo Tonks, de 27 años, aurora- mujer joven de pelo rosa

-Regulus Aructus Black, 15 años, Slitheryn- joven parecido a Sirius

-Jean y Louise Granger, muggles- pelo castaño ojos cafés

-Ahora la segunda generación, con los de una edad- anuncia Hécate.

 **Nuevo capítulo, espero que las presentaciones sean entendibles.**


	4. presentaciones de la segunda y tercera g

Ahora la segunda generación, con los de una edad- anuncia Hécate.

Bill Weasley, Griffindor, trabajo en Gringotts, hijo mayor de Molly y Arthur Weasley- dijo un pelirrojo, al cual le siguió una multitud de ellos.

-Charlie Weasley, Griffindor, trabajo con dragones, segundo hijo-

-Percival Weasley, Griffindor, trabajo en el ministerio, tercer hijo-

-Los asombrosos..-

-y fantásticos..-

-Gemelos Weasley!!-

-Conocidos como Gred y Feorge

-O Fred y George-

-Cuarto y quinto hijo respectivamente-

-Mas no los últimos- aclararon a sus padres.

Pasaron a presentarse los participantes del ED y luego dijo:

-Ahora los de la segunda generación de dos edades-

-Me llamo Neville Longbotton, Griffindor, hijo de Alice y Frank Longbotton, tengo 17 y 9 años respectivamente, participe en el ED- 'la copia de Frank' dijeron los merodeadores en cuanto lo vieron.

-Me llamo Luna Lovegood _y creo que mi madre no se presento, a la autora la abran confundido los narggles, se llama Pandora Heartstime, Ravenclaw, mi padre es Xenophilos Lovegood, yo también soy Ravenclaw, tengo 17 y 9 años respectivamentFilosofan participe en el ED-_

chicas rubia con mirada soñadora

-Theodore Nott, Slitheryn, de 17 y 9 años respectivamente- niño y adolescente, callados y con un libro en mano.

-Blaise Sabine, Slitheryn, de 17 y 9 años respectivamente- niño despiertos y de ojos vivos y un adolescente cansado.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, Slitheryn, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, de 17 y 9 años- chicos rubio platinado, de ojos grises.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley 7 hija y última, Griffindor, 16 y 8 años respectivamente, fui del ED- pelirrojas de ojos castaños.

-Hermione Jean Granger, hija de muggles, Griffindor, 17 y 9 años respectivamente, parte del ED y del trío de oro- castañas de mirada inteligente

-Ronald Billius Weasley, 6 hijo, último varón, de 17 y 9 años respectivamente, parte del ED y del trío de oro- pelirrojos de ojos azules.

-Ahora los de 3 edades-

-Harry James Potter, mi madre la dirá mi queridísima hermana- 'cobarde' de escucho, continuó como si nada - de 17, 9 y 1 año respectivamente, dirigente del ED y parte del trío de oro-

-Aleinad Lilian Potter Evans, mi madre es... Redoble de tambores por favor... Lily Evans!!- James de 17 se desmaya - de 17, 9 y 1 año respectivamente, parte del ED- 'y la reina de plata' grita Draco y varios sly - eso no cuenta-

Después de despertar a James(17), los dos últimos se acercaron a sus padres y le entregaron a sus versiones más jóvenes, para después decirles:

-Cuidenlos bien-

-Ahora la tercera generación-

Se presentaron varios hijos y luego pasaron los 6 principales

-Scorpious Malfoy, Slitheryn, de sexto año, hijo de Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy- copia de Draco.

-Rosebud Weasley Granger, Griffindor, 6 año, está de sobra mencionar quienes son mis padres, son 2 terceras partes del trío de oro- Castaña de ojo azul con pecas.

-Hugo Weasley Granger, Griffindor, 4 año, hermano menor de esa pecosa- castaño de ojo azul con pecas 'callate tu tienes más'

-James Sirius Potter Weasley, Griffindor, 7 año, hijo mayor- pelinegro de ojo castaño 'mini cornamenta'.

-Lily Luna Potter Weasley, Griffindor, 4 año, tercera y última hija- pelirroja de ojo azul.

-Albus Severus Potter Weasley, 6 año, segundo hijo- copia de Harry, se iba a ir y gritan 'cual es tu casa?', mira a su tía que levanta la cabeza en signo de honor a la casa- Slitheryn- dice después de imitar a su tía.

-Queeeeee??!!- grita James{1}

-ningún Potter ha ido a esa casa- menciona Sirius.

-Y eso que tiene de malo?- le dice Aleinad en un tono bajo.

\- Todos los Slitheryn son malos- asegura James {1}.

-Entonces yo soy mala y tu nieto igual no? Por ir a esa casa- le contesta.

-Exact.. espera, NO! Ustedes son buenos, son Potter's-

-Espero que con el tiempo recapacites y madures, así podrás ver que no todo depende de las casas o el apellido, sino de las elecciones de la gente- dijo mirándolo con decepción.

Mientras tanto Albus{3} veía a el suelo, esperaba esto, pero no de parte de su propia familia. Se le acercó su tía, después de darle el sermón a James{1} y lo abrazo para decirle:

-Honor a la casa y a sus virtudes, aún si el mundo no las ve y más si no lo pueden comprender, ellos no saben más lo que les dejamos ver, recuerda que eso no cambiará nada con las personas que importan- se separó para luego mirar a su alrededor como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Los Slitheryn's de la segunda generación miraban este intercambio con una mirada solemne para después asentir en dirección a Albus {3}.

-Una vez acabadas las presentaciones de las tres generaciones, déjenme explicarles un pequeño detalle que puede ser curioso para algunos- todos la miraron intrigados, a lo cual continuó- no leerán solo una historia, sino dos la de Harry Potter, si hubiera nacido solo y, aparte, la del mundo donde Aleinad Potter nació- anuncio Hécate.

-Espera, no era sólo la de Harry?- cuestionó Aleinad.

-Prometiste contar tu historia también, no puedes romper tu palabra- contesta Hécate.

-Supongo que tarde o temprano se sabrá de todas formas- contesto decaída.

-Sera mejor que empezemos-

Hizo aparecer 7 libros, los cuáles se veian anchos y mas de uno estaba a punto de arrepentirse de leer.

El primero tenia de título:

The Philoshoper's Stone.

La Piedra Filosofal.

El resto de la portada era negra, las letras eran blancas.

-El libro esta hechizado para leerse solo, aunque si hablan, parara para luego continuar- hizo una pausa y dijo-. Disfruten la lectura y, como última advertencia, nunca saquen conclusiones apresuradas, ni dicten villanos, puede que después lo lamenten- miró las caras de susto y continuo-. Feliz lectura!- y desapareció

Capitulo hecho en tiempo récord.

Los números encerrados en () son la edad del personaje y los en encerrados en {} son la generación correspondiente, y eso es todo, adiós.


	5. aviso y avance

No sé si alguien leerá esto, solo aviso qué hasta que encuentre una forma más rápida de pasar el libro a aquí y tenga más experiencia en escribir este libro quedará en pausa, por su comprensión, gracias, aquí un pequeño avance.

Las palabras entre •• son partes del libro, ya sean del original o lo de Aleinad.

-Leamos- dijeron los gemelos

-Empecemos con las partes de atrás- indicaron Lily {1}, Hermione y Rose.

Todos hicieron caso y se empezó a oír:

•Harry vive con sus horribles tíos•

-Espera y nosotros?- cuestionó James {1}, lo ignoraron, Lily se veía preocupada, pero decidió esperar.

•y el insoportable primo Dudley, hasta que su ingreso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cambia su vida para siempre.•

Los bromistas (merodeadores, Frank, los gemelos, James{3} y Hugo) empezaron a cantar el himno de Hogwarts.

•Allí aprenderá trucos y encantamientos fabulosos, y hará un puñado de buenos amigos... aunque también algunos enemigos.•

-Típico de las escuelas- murmuraban por la sala.

•Y, sobre todo, conocerá los secretos que lo ayudarán a cumplir su destino.•

-Ese es el de Harry sólo, ahora leamos el otro- dijo Aleinad.

•Harry y Aleinad han sido dejados al 'cuidado' de sus tíos con la compañía de su odioso primo Dudley,•

-¿En ambas dimensiones los dejaron con ellos?- pregunto Lily a lo cual asintieron.

•hasta la llegada de una carta de aceptación al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que les dará un gran giro a su vida.•

-A la de todos- murmuraban los de la segunda generación.

•Allí aprenderán trucos y encantamientos fabulosos, y hará un puñado de buenos amigos... aunque también algunos enemigos. Y, sobre todo, conocerán los secretos que los ayudarán a seguir con vida.•

-Eso no es relajante- mencionó Lily

-Te acostumbras- contestaron los gemelos Potter encogiéndose de hombros. Todos los miraron incrédulos.

-Cambiando el tema ¿A quién leemos primero?- pregunto Hugo

-A Aleinad- dijo rápidamente Harry.

-Si no hay otra opción, empecemos conmigo- exclamó suspirando.

•Albus Dumbledore vivía en el prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, felíz y tranquilo, más ese día era muy importante e interesante, era un día alegre y, a la vez, triste.

Había empezado el día mandando a la profesora McGonagall a ver el nuevo hogar de Harry Potter, no sería adecuado pero era necesario•


End file.
